New Waves
by x grin x
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the book. This story is about what happened after Ingo. Just when Conor and Sapphire think their life is back to normal, they begin to wonder if it really is...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Leaves**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Ingo.**_

**My story is about what happened next. This is my first chapter of my first story, so I hope you enjoy it! Please review any of the chapters, because review are a great help!**

There's an expression, isn't there? Turning over a new leaf. Making a fresh start. A new beginning. I've tried turning my leaf over many times, but it never seems to have worked. Even my brother Conor and Granny Carne had to try to turn my leaf over at one point.

It was like an addiction: it made us feel good at the present, but there were also long-term consequences. Ingo is over now. Lots of things are over. First, there's my dad. He disappeared a long time ago, and he never returned. Police and search parties and investigators can do all they like, but they have no idea. I know where my dad is, but I can't tell a soul – except Conor of course. I'll never stop missing Dad. Every time I think about him my heart aches like never before, and I can barely breathe. I know where Dad is, but I can't reach him. So close but yet so far…

Rodger is over too. When Dad vanished, Mum got herself a new man, who was a diver. When he dove down into a part of the world of the Mer, he was injured. Conor and I saved him, but when he was well again, we decided it was better if he didn't see Mum anymore. Obviously she was upset, but disguised this by telling us that she couldn't care less.

But above all, Ingo is over. Conor and I are lucky to still be here, seeing as Ingo can hold you tight in its beautiful and wonderful grasp, and before you know it, you can't escape. That's what happened to Dad: seduced by a mermaid and never seen again. Conor and I were close to that (though in my case it was a merman), but luckily we pulled ourselves together before Ingo took over entirely.

From now on, we're going to have a normal life. Conor's going to concentrate on his schoolwork and pass his GCSEs, hoping for a good job, and I'm going to concentrate on just being a normal teenager. No stress, drama or weird addictions, just normal, boring everyday life. I can manage that, can't I?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**After the summer**

**This is the next chapter, it's a bit pointless, but I hope you like it anyway :D**

Thrusting a lazy arm out of bed, I thumped my alarm clock, trying to stop its relentless ringing. When it still didn't cease, I grabbed it and shook it, telling it to shut up otherwise it would be sorry. I'd always hated this alarm clock. It'd been a present from a neighbour, a gift to say how sorry they were about the disappearance of my dad. That's why I hated it.

Finally, I shoved it under my pillow and whacked and punched until it eventually did as it was told.

"Hey, why are you attacking your pillow?" Conor yawned as he entered my bedroom, uninvited.

"Just trying to make my alarm clock shut up," I replied, crawling out reluctantly from the safety of my duvet.

"Hmm…well, sorry to disturb you," my brother said sarcastically. However, suddenly he grabbed my hand. "Ready for normalness, Sapphy?"

"Ready for normalness," I agreed, squeezing his hand. It was the first day back at school after the summer holidays, the perfect time for a new start.

"Good." There was a pause. "I'm here for you, Saph." I smiled lovingly at my big brother. Although he was constantly irritating, at times he could be more loving and caring than my own mother.

"Race you to the bathroom," he challenged, switching back to his usual silly self, his stupid grin wide on his face. I sighed. The signs of brotherly love never lasted long.

"So what've you been up to in the hols, Saph?" Sitting on a desk was Janey, my best friend, looking up at me expectantly with heavily outlined eyes.

"Oh, you know, not much," I replied, perching on the desk too. "Just redecorating, clearing out stuff, pretty boring really. You went to Spain, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Janey answered, grabbing my arm to check her tan with mine. Seeing that she was browner, she grinned. "It was boiling. We sunbathed every day, stayed in this amazing villa with a pool, went shopping…" Smiling back at her, I felt good inside. It made me feel so ordinary to listen to Janey nattering on about her holidays, and that was a good thing.

"Kath's here!" Janey suddenly squealed, rushing over to my other best friend.

"Hiya," Kath greeted, hugging us both.

"Love the hair," I complimented.

"Thanks, Saph." Kath twiddled a strand of her beautiful braided hair, which was embellished with little beads and coloured string. Snapping open her compact mirror, she began to reapply her make up. "I got it done in South Africa when I was staying with my aunt. Mr Grant's gonna go mad, but still, that's the point!"

Kath was right about that. Mr Grant, our geography teacher, did get a bit narked, but Kath was good at getting round people.

"Miss Bernardo," Mr Grant said, addressing Kath, sauntering over to her desk. I hope you know that your hair is unacceptable and totally non-regulation?" Kath smiled.

"I thought you might say that," she told him. "But actually, sir, my hair is very…geographical."

Raising an eyebrow, Mr Grant scoffed, "And how exactly is your hair, which is under no circumstances tolerated at this school, geographical?"

"Well, I got it done in South Africa by the Bokhari. The Bokhari is an aboriginal tribe who live deep in the Veldt forest. I've been doing lots of research on the Veldt, and it turns out that the Bokhari have been living there for thousands of years. And also, sir, I also managed to put together a little project about the Veldt while I was there on holiday." Mr Grant looked a bit stunned at Kath's speech, but took the project from her all the same.

"Hmm…" he pondered. "Well, seeing as you've done extra curricular work during the holidays, I'll let you off this time, but just this once. After this, no more hair braiding, understand?" Kath nodded, before adding cheekily,

"But admit it, sir, it does look amazing."

"Hmph, I'm not admitting anything, Kath Bernardo. Now get on with your work."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Punch**

**I hope this starts to get a bit more exciting, and please please review 'cause I don't exactly have very many!**

After a whole normal week, Conor and I were proud of ourselves. Nothing strange had happened, and we'd been able to get on with life like normal teenagers. But things can change very quickly.

Conor and I ran all the way home. He waited for me outside the school gates (which was a rare occurrence now, seeing as it "wasn't cool" to have your little sister hanging about) and we sprinted away from school.

"A whole week, Saph!" Conor panted. We entered through the garden gate and unlocked the front door. Dumping our bags in the hallway, we raided the kitchen for a celebratory snack. After all, Mum was doing her shift at the restaurant and wouldn't be back 'til midnight, so she wouldn't notice the missing chocolate cake that we devoured within minutes. Mum had left a note, in her big curly handwriting, which said:

Hello darlings,

Will be back late tonight, so I've left you some lasagne in the fridge (Conor, would you heat it up?), and there's some salad too. Don't wait up for me. See you soon darlings.

Lots of love from, Mum xxx

"Darlings," Conor sighed. "I'm nearly sixteen, for God's sake." Shoving him playfully in the stomach, I told him to get on with the cooking.

Later on, just as we sat down to eat, the doorbell rang.

"It can't be Mum," said Conor. "She won't have finished her shift yet. Plus she's got her own keys."

"Look, you stay here, I'll get the door," I told him, standing up. I made my way from the kitchen to the hallway and opened the front door.

"Hello, Sapphire," said Dad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Question Marks**

I felt like I'd just been punched hard in the stomach. The shock was overwhelming, making me feel dizzy and sick. My dad, who I hadn't seen for three years, was standing on my doorstep, acting as if nothing had happened. Clutching the doorframe, I tried to stop myself from fainting. My vision blurred and red and black dots danced in front of my eyes. I leant forward in my attempt to stop the world spinning. As I did so, the feeling gradually subsided, and I was able to regain my posture. Since I hadn't returned to the kitchen, Conor poked his head around the door and called, "Sapphy, who…" He never managed to finish his sentence.

"Dad?" he whispered.

"Hello, Conor, how you doing?" My mouth fell open. Who did he think he was, swanning in like that with no explanation as to where he'd been? And he showed no love either, no hugs or kisses. He'd changed.

"Where've you been, Dad?" I said sharply. Dad stepped into the house and looked around.

"Mmm…like what you've done in here," he commented, circling the kitchen. Conor and I followed him into the sitting room.

"New sofa, eh? It's changed a lot."

"Dad, you've been gone three and a half years," Conor stated flatly. He obviously felt the same way as I did.

"Yeah, been a long old time, hasn't it?" Dad grinned. Conor and I stayed stone-faced, teeth gritted and fists clenched. Why was he behaving like this?

"Where've you been, Dad?" I repeated, my voice rising. I knew exactly where he'd been, but I needed to hear it from him.

"Glad you kept the coffee table though," Dad said, avoiding the question. "I've always liked it."

"Can't've liked it that much," Conor muttered under his breath. "Otherwise you wouldn't have ran off to Ingo with a mermaid."

"What's that, son? Speak up. I'm getting a bit deaf in my old age."

"Probably 'cause your ears are full of sea water," I mumbled, but not loud enough for Dad to hear. "There's some lasagne in the kitchen if you want some." I turned and left the room.

An awkward silence hung in the air like a dark shadow as we tried to finish our supper. Conor was chewing his food but discreetly spitting it out into a napkin when he had the chance. Feeling too sick and shaky to eat, I pushed the food round and round my plate, my thoughts whirring. Dad was endeavouring to eat his, but asked, "Got any salt? It tastes a bit sweet to me." My suspicions were confirmed. When you'd been in Ingo and came back into Air, you craved salt. If you'd lived in saline water for three years, you were bound to yearn for brackish food.

"We've run out," I lied quickly. "Plus Mum tries not to buy it too much 'cause she says it's bad for you." At that exact moment, the telephone rang.

"I'll get it," I offered, and almost ran out of the room. I couldn't bear it in there a second longer.

"Hello?"

"Hello Saph, darling," said Mum. "Just to let you know that there's been a change of plan at the restaurant and I'm going to be home early. Another waitress needed to swap shifts, so I'll be back about eight, OK?"

"Mmm…" I mumbled.

"Is everything all right, love? Are you OK?"

"Everything's fine, Mum. See you soon."

"Hmm, alright then," said Mum doubtfully, unconvinced. "Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye."

Meanwhile, Conor had cleared the almost untouched plates from the kitchen table and, when I entered the kitchen again, was loading the dishwasher, glad to have something to do.

"Mum's going to be back early," I informed them. "About eight." I saw Dad's shoulders tense.

"How is my Sharon?" he asked. "Is she OK?"

"She's fine," I spat. "Or at least she was. She might not be so sure now. Not that you'd care, anyway."

"Of course I care!" Face crumpled, Dad looked hurt. Taking a deep breath, he left the room. Conor slumped down at the table, followed by me.

"I don't get it," Conor muttered. "Why's he back? I mean, obviously I wanted him to come back, but not like this, out of the blue. And he's acting so…_weird_."

"I know," I agreed. "So we've got to find out why, right?"

"Right." I glanced at the clock. Ten to eight.

"Mum'll be home soon," I said grimly. "She's going to flip."

"I'm not exactly looking forward to it either," Connor sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Still no answers**

"Conor, Saph!" Mum called, slamming the front door behind her and tossing her keys cheerfully onto the kitchen table. "I'm home!" Conor and I entered the kitchen, trying to look normal.

"Hi, Mum," I said. She was looking great, healthy and happy, and it was all about to be ruined it.

"How's my Sapphy, then?" she asked, giving me a hug. 'I'm so pleased to be home early. I hate leaving my two babies home alone so late." Seeing the look on Conor's face, she added quickly, "Of course, Conor, you're not a baby. What am I like? You're fifteen, for goodness' sake!"

"Mum…" Conor wavered, glancing at me for reassurance. When I nodded discreetly at him, he continued. "There's something we need to tell you."

"Oh, you haven't got _another_ detention, have you?" Mum sighed, perching on a kitchen chair. "I've told you time and time again…"

"No, Mum, listen," Conor began, not realising that Dad had stepped into the room.

"Matthew!" Mum shrieked, lunging towards him, throwing her arms around his neck, tears of joy, shock and many other feelings pouring down her cheeks. "Oh, Matthew, you're back! Oh, Matthew…"

"Hi, Sharon," was Dad's simple response, showing no love or affection. He stood there stiffly, not returning the hug. "Good day?"

"What?" Mum frowned, confused. "Matthew, I haven't seen you in over three years. What's the matter with you?"

"By the way, Sharon, I was just telling Conor how much I like what you've done to the house. It needed a bit of doing up." Mum was shaking now, taking deep, shuddering breaths. Cupping Dad's face in her hands and staring at him with tearful eyes, she whispered, "Where've you been, Matthew?" All eyes were on Dad now, the tension building.

"I…I…" Dad stammered, lost for words as he gazed into Mum's pitiful face. "I d-don't know." Blinking, Mum pulled away.

"You don't _know_?" Mum exploded. "You don't _know_?" Twisting her face in disgust, she began pacing the room. "You disappear for years, and when you finally come back, you act like nothing's happened! And, worst of all, you say _you don't know where you've been_. Were the rumours right then?"

"What rumours?" Dad gasped, eyes wide.

"Your new woman dumped you, didn't she?" Mum hissed. "Didn't she? So you came running back to us!" Mum was so angry that she was assuming Dad had eloped with another woman. Dad's eyes turned stony cold.

"I didn't run off with another woman," he claimed icily. I suppose he was right. He didn't run off with another woman, he ran off with a mermaid. We watched as he left the room and went to the garden, shutting himself in the shed, leaving a mysterious silence hanging in the air. Fists clenched, Mum muttered quietly, "If he hasn't told me where he's been first thing tomorrow morning, then he'll be sorry he came back."

Mum went to bed, locking the bedroom door behind her. Through the closed door, I heard her vomiting, sobbing between bouts of sickness. Then Conor went to bed, plugging in his headphones and turning up the music so loud I could hear it too. He was trying to block all the horrid thoughts out of his mind. Finally, I went to bed, too, and lay there and lay there. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't let myself tumble into the blissful numbness of sleep. As the black shadows of night began to merge into the grey light of dawn, I eventually managed it. However, it was not for long, as I was woken again not long later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Bump in the night**

Something had woken me up, but at first I couldn't be sure what. Although I'd only had about an hour's sleep, I was wide awake immediately. Then I heard it again, a bump downstairs. The word _'burglar' _flashed through my mind like lightning, causing my heart to begin punching at my chest, as if it was trying to break out of my body. Any minute now I expected it to smash through my ribcage and splat on my bedroom wall.

Endeavouring to breathe calmly, I slipped quietly out of bed and whipped on my dressing gown. Arming myself with a heavy encyclopedia for protection, I crept out of my bedroom and down the stairs. Unfortunately each step creaked loudly in the hush, but I hoped I wouldn't be given away.

I sensed that whoever it was was still in the kitchen. Peering round the kitchen door, I saw a broad, dark figure standing by the sink, gazing out into the moonlight. Watching warily, pulse thudding, I followed the person with my eyes as he or she filled a glass of water from the kitchen tap. Then the intruder reached for the salt cellar on the table and shook its entire contents into the water, drinking deeply. I knew who it was. Flicking on the light, I confronted him. It was Dad. When he saw me he sat down heavily on a chair, just as Conor had done earlier. Sighing a deep sigh, he glanced up at me. My face was expressionless, unreadable to him.

"Hello, Sapphy," he tried timidly. "Did you come down for a drink?" Pulling out another chair, I sat down too, facing my father.

"Dad," I whispered. "I know you've been in Ingo." If I thought I'd been punched when he arrived this afternoon, it was nothing compared to Dad's reaction. He acted like he'd been punched _and_ kicked _and_ been given quite a few Chinese burns. I'd never seen him like it before, and I was desperate for him to stop. Stupidly, in my desperation, I poured him another glass of salt water to calm him down. Soon it worked, and Dad was more or less back to normal, albeit a little shaky.

"Come here," he beckoned softly, and then I was in his arms. I was five years old again, nuzzling into the comforting smell of Dad, my dad.

"I love you, Dad," I told him, snuggling in even more. "I've missed you so much."

"I wish I could say the same," Dad sighed. "But in Ingo you forget everything about Air life, which meant I forgot about you." The next thing I said also shocked him.

"I know. I've been there." Dad's body tensed, and he held me at arm's length.

"You've been to _Ingo_?"

"Yeah, Dad."

"But it's dangerous, Sapphy, so dangerous. Why?"

"I know it's dangerous. Conor came too. But in the end we realized that, and, even though it kept calling to us, we were stronger. The school dinners tasted way too sweet for a few weeks, but soon we were back to normal. We thought we'd left it behind for good." I smiled sadly. "And then you turned up on the doorstep and it all came flooding back. Which reminds me, um, why are you back?"


End file.
